hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
The Delicious☆Tomato Song
The Delicious☆Tomato Song (おいしい☆トマトのうた, Oishii☆Tomato no Uta) is the image song of Romano (or, South Italy) in Axis Powers Hetalia. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa, in the voice of Romano. In the song, Romano sings about tomatoes, while trying to avoid France's advances and bemoaning his brother's popularity and relationship with Germany. Kanji (おーいスペイン、今年もトマトが沢山取れたぞぉこのやろー！) ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 赤上げて緑下げてトマトマトマト♪　フンッ パスタにはトマトだろ ピッツァにもトマトだろ 魅惑の赤いテソロ　トマト大好き でーもー ヴルストやジャガイモなんか邪道だぁ 弟も食べだしてムキムキムキムー ナポリタンは日本料理なんだこのやろー ひゃぁぁぁぁぁ！ フランスだー守れ！こんちくしょうめ～ (一人にするなよこのやろー…) 君にも一つあげる　綺麗なのを一つ上げる 美味しいトマト食べて　ボクと踊ろう （アモレ！） ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト チ・ヴェディアーモ・ア・ロマーノ 南イタリア☆ (あー・・・おなかすいたぞー掃除おわんねぇなー) ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 赤下げて緑上げてトマトマトマト♪フンッ スペインが持ってきた　アメリカから持ってきた 太陽の国のテロソ　トマト大好き でーもー 愛は語ればいいってもんじゃないぞぉ ワイン片手にいつもギラギラギラギー さっき可愛い子に無視されたぞこのやろー ひゃぁぁぁぁ！ ちくしょう・・・いつも俺ばっかり狙いあがって (スペインのヤツ助けにこいよぉ) ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 地中海も　オ・ソレ・ミオ 南イタリア☆ 家事はあんまり器用じゃないけど 弟のが絵や貿易　得意だけれど たまに鳥にまで馬鹿にされるけど 俺だって俺だって・・・　チギーーーーーーーー！！ ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト １・２・３・ダーイ！ キミにも一つあげる　きれいなのをひとつあげる 美味しいトマト食べて　ボクと踊ろう （アモレ！） ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト チ・ヴェディアーモ・ア・ロマーノ 南イタリア☆ Romanji Lyrics ("Oi, Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo kono yaro!") Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Aka agete midori sagete toma- toma- tomato♪　Hn! Pasta ni wa tomato daro Pizza ni mo tomato daro Miwaku no akai tesoro tomato daisuki Demo Wurst ya jagai mo nanka jadou da Otouto mo tabedashite muki- muki- muki- mu Napolitan wa nihon ryouri nanda kono yaro! "Hyaaaa! France da! Mamore! Kon chikushou me!!" ("Hitori ni suru na yo kono yaro!") Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru kireina no wo hitotsu ageru Oishii tomato tabete boku to odorou (Amore!) Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Chi vediamo a romano Minami Itaria☆ ("Aa...onaka suita zo! Souji owan nee na!") Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Aka sagete midori agete toma- toma- tomato♪　Hn! Supein ga motte kita Amerika kara motte kita Taiyou no kuni no tesoro tomato daisuki Demo Ai wa katarebai itte mon janai zo Wain katate ni itsumo gira- gira- gira- gi Sakki kawaii ko ni mushi sareta zo kono yaro! "HYAAAAAAA!!! Chikushou!! Itsumo ore bakkari nerai agatte!" ("Supein no yaro, tasuke ni koi yo!") Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Chichukai mo o sore mio Minami Itaria☆ Kaji wa anmari kyou janai kedo Otouto no ga e ya boueki tokui dakeredo Tama ni tori ni made baka ni sareru kedo Ore datte...! Ore datte...! CHIGIIIIIIII---!!! Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! (Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato!) Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! (Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato!) Uno・Due・Tore・dai! Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru kireina no wo hitotsu ageru Oishii tomato tabete boku to odorou (Amore!) Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Chi vediamo a romano Minami Itaria☆ Translated Lyrics ("Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!") Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato!♪ Hmph! There are tomatoes in my pasta! And tomatoes in my pizza! My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes! But Wurst and potatoes are heretical things! My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho! What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!! "Aaaah! It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!!" ("Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!") I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! (Love!) Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! See you! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!☆ "Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!" Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Red on the top and green on the bottom, toma- toma- tomato!♪ Hmph! Spain brought some! He brought some from America! My country's national treasure, how I love tomatoes! But This isn't just for reciting words of love The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick! "AAAAAAAAAH! God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!" ("Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!") Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio! I'm South Italy!☆ I may not be useful with chores And brother may be better with art and trade And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird But I...! But I...!! CHIGIIIIIIII---!!! Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! (Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! (Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) One・Two・Three・Come on! I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! (Love!) Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! See you! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!☆ Album The song can be found on the first Hetalia Character CD, released March 25th, 2009. Also included in the album is the image song of North Italy, Let's Boil Hot Water. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Templates Category:Songs